TOILET
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Curhat di toilet? Santai di toilet? Toilet penghilang stres? Apa jadinya jika Toilet adalah tempat untuk bersantai dan curhat sekaligus penghilang stres? Mereka akan membuktikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**TOILET**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Pairing : Rukia K, Ichigo K dan masih banyak lagi chara di sini.**

 **Genre : Romance &Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, TYPOS, and many more gaje**

 **Summarry : Curhat di toilet? Santai di toilet? Toilet penghilang stres? Apa jadinya jika Toilet adalah tempat untuk bersantai dan curhat sekaligus penghilang stres? Mereka akan membuktikannya.**

 **A/N** : Fic ini terinspirasi dari film pendek dari Jepang yang berjudul Sakura Toilet. Special fic saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman yang selama ini mendukung dan memberi semangat. Love u...

.

.

 **Karakura Park**

Sebuah taman, berdiri indah di tengah kota Karakura yang padat penduduk. Taman ini merupakan taman yang di tumbuhi berbagai jenis tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga di di dalamnya. Taman kota ini juga di lengkapi dengan arena bermain anak serta toilet umum yang tersebar dibeberapa titik untuk pengunjung. Kenyamanan yang di tawarkan di tempat ini memang cukup membuat tempat ini banyak di pilih oleh mereka untuk sekedar bersantai atau berolah raga.

Di sudut lain dari taman ini, terdapat dua bilik toilet umum yang sangat berbeda dari toilet yang terdapat di taman ini. Toilet ini merupakan toilet untuk pria dan wanita. Sekilas toilet ini tampak dari luar biasa saja, namun jika di perhatikan dari dalamnya, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan toilet ini.

Di dalam kedua bilik toilet ini, terdapat masing-masing _paper bag_ dengan warna berbeda. Oke, sedikit dijelaskan mengenai apa yang terdapat di dalam kedua bilik toilet tersebut. Toilet wanita, terdapat sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna putih bercorak bulan sabit. Isi dari dari _paper bag_ tersebut antara lain adalah, cermin, handphone model lama tipe Nokia 7210, power bank, buku _diary_ kosong, bolpoin,kertas origami, syal,jarum, benang wol, serta kutek. Sedangkan pada toilet pria, terdapat sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna hitam bercorak matahari. Isi dari _paper bag_ bilik toilet pria ini tak kalah unik, yakni , handphone model lama tipe Nokia 2600, power bank, buku sketsa, bolpoin, jam tangan, rubik serta sebuah novel misteri karya Agatha Christie.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang yang meninggalkan benda tersebut di situ, yang pasti toilet ini konon katanya mampu membantu orang-orang yang stres menjadi lebih baik setelah menggunakan toilet tersebut.

 **Flashback**

.

.

Sepasang kekasih tampak begitu kelelahan akibat rutinitas sekolah yang begitu padat. Yah, mereka baru saja pulang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sejak tadi siang sampai menjelang sore, saat ini. Mereka mengeluh kelelahan dan ingin bersantai sejenak sambil menikmati suasana senja di taman Karakura ini.

Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki, nama pasangan kekasih itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang membuat semua orang iri. Tentu saja, mereka sama-sama kaya, cantik dan tampan juga sama-sama jenius di bidangnya.

Kembali lagi ke Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Mereka asik berjalan-jalan di taman tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa sang gadis sejak tadi menahan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil.

"Ichigo, toilet umumnya di mana ya?" tanya Rukia frustasi.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lantas memandang kekasihnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan sama sekali oleh Rukia. "Biasanya di sekitar sini ada kok toiletnya. Kau kebelet dari tadi, midget?"

"Huh, kalau aku nggak menahan pipis dari tadi, sudah ku hajar kau karena memanggilku seperti itu." Setengah mati Rukia benar-benar ingin sekali memukul kepala duren milik kekasihnya itu, namun mengingat dirinya yang tersiksa menahan pipis membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya memukul kepala kekasihnya.

"Hahahaha. Astaga, wajahmu lucu sekali, Rukia-chan," ejek Ichigo di sertai dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Rukia meringis. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buru-buru buang air kecil. "Jeruk, aku ssu-dah tidak tahan lagi. Ayo cepat cari toilet." Rukia kemudian berlari, disusul dengan Ichigo yang berada di belakang. Mereka berdua berlari mencari toilet terdekat sampai akhirnya mata mereka tertuju pada dua bilik toilet di dekat sebuah pohon Mapple. Rukia segera bergegas berlari menuju ke dalam toilet di susul Ichigo yang masuk di bilik toilet di samping Rukia.

Byurrrr

Siraman air dari dalam kloset, pertanda mereka telah selesai melaksanakan ritual rutin (baca:buang air kecil). Sebenarnya sejak tadi Ichigo juga kebelet, namun ia tahan demi menjaga _image_ nya di depan kekasihnya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo dari samping toilet yang Rukia tempati.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia malas.

"Kau tidak buru-buru, kan? Aku masih ingin berada di dalam sini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang agak keras agar bisa di dengar oleh kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani kau berlama-lama disini, Ichi." Rukia setuju dengan ide Ichigo, tidak ada salahnya kan berduaan seperti ini.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa berlama-lama di sini?"

"Kau lupa ya, Ichi? Toilet ini sepertinya jarang di kunjungi karena letaknya yang sedikit jauh dari taman bermain anak."

"Aku lupa."

Ichigo dan Rukia masih berada di dalam bilik tersebut. Entah kenapa mereka berdua berbikir jika coretan di pintu toilet itu sangat jelek dan mengotori pintu itu.

"Ichi, tidak kah kau lihat coretan di kanan dan kirimu itu mengganggu?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Kau punya ide mengatasinya agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih parah dari ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tampak ragu membicarakan idenya pada Ichigo. Dengan satu tarikan nafasnya, Rukia mulai bersuara. "Ada sih tapi ini akan sedikit konyol kedengarannya."

"Aku akan mendengarkan idemu." Ichigo kemudian mendengarkan ide yang Rukia pikirkan. Hal pertama yang di ungkapkan Rukia adalah kebiasaan yang harus dihilangkan pada pengguna toilet yaitu mencorat-coret fasilitas umum termasuk toilet. Rukia menjelaskan pada Ichigo perlunya media untuk mengunggapkan tulisan mereka pada sebuah buku.

Ichigo tampak tak yakin. "Kau yakin dengan menyediakan alat tulis mereka akan berhenti mencorat-coret fasilitas taman ini, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Nah, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu dari tempat ini. Kita akan membahasnya di luar." Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari bilik toilet itu. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia memilih duduk di bawah pohon Mapple yang letaknya tak jauh dari toilet tersebut.

"Pertama-tama, kita sediakan di masing-masing bilik toilet pria dan wanita sebuah diary dan buku sketsa kosong serta bolpoin atau pensil dan penghapus. Kita letakkan saja di dalam _paper bag._ Kita akan tahu apa yang mereka isi."

"Apa tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain Rukia?"

"Ah, sebaiknya aku memberikan sedikit catatan untuk yang satu ini." Rukia kemudian mengambil kertas kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu.

 _Dear pengunguna toilet_

 _Aku sangat prihatin dengan kondisi toilet di salah satu sudut taman ini. Dinding dan pintu toilet penuh sekali coretan dan tulisan kemarahan kalian, bahkan terdapat juga pesan untuk seseorang. Alangkah bijaknya jika kalian sedikit mengurangi kebiasaan buruk yang dapat merusak keindahan lingkungan tempat ini. Aku hanya menyarankan, jika berkenan tolong buka paper bag ini dan gunakan dengan semestinya. Aku harap itu bisa membantu kalian. Oya, tolong sebutkan inisial nama kalian saja jika ingin mengisi tulisan di buku yang aku sediakan. Salam kenal_

 _From R.K & I.K (Chappy want to Orange)_

"Kata-kata yang manis. Baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kita perlu media yang tadi kau sebutkan, Rukia."

"Hehehe. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi sebenarnya. Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke toko alat tulis setelah pulang sekolah tadi?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia mencerna kembali ucapan kekasihnya. "Oh, jadi itu rencana yang dulu sempat kau bicarakan itu pada Orihime ya."

"Betul sekali. Nah sebagai seorang gadis remaja, aku ingin mengisi _paper bag_ ini dengan cermin, handphone model lama tipe Nokia 7210, power bank, buku diary, bolpoin,kertas origami, syal, jarum, benang wol, serta kutek. Aku rasa benda-benda ini cocok bagi wanita yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di toilet, hihihihi." Rukia terkekeh, ia kemudian memasukkan benda-benda itu serta menempelkan tulisan yang tadi ia buat bersama kekasihnya untuk di tempel di bagian luar _paper bag_ itu.

"Sebanyak itukah? Lalu kenapa harus dengan handphone dan power bank itu juga." Oh, Tuhan, Ichigo sungguh tak habis pikir dengan ide Rukia. Disisi lain ia juga bangga Rukia memikirkan ide sedetail itu.

"Kau tahu, Ichi? tadinya aku ingin membuang handphone dan power bank lama ini. Awalnya aku pikir handphone dan power bank sudah kuno, tapi dari pada di buang alangkah baiknya kita manfaatkan lagi Ichi. Lagian, handphone ini juga masih bisa di gunakan dengan baik, kok," ucapnya bangga.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Rukia. Ia lantas mengacak pucuk kepala Rukia dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu aku juga sama. Handphone dan power bank lama ini juga sebaiknya aku sumbangkan saja. Jangan lupa, hapus semua nomer dan data yang ada di handphonemu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo memberi saran.

"Tentu saja. Nah sekarang, masukkan buku diary dan buku sketsa serta alat tulisnya juga. Selanjutnya terserah kau, mau di isi dengan apa saja _paper bag_ itu."

"Handphoneku Nokia 2600, power bank, buku sketsa, bolpoin, jam tangan, rubik serta sebuah novel misteri karya Agatha Christie sepertinya ini cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu di toilet."

"Kau rela menyumbangkan salah satu koleksi Agatha Christie-mu itu?"

"Tentu saja. _Why not_?"

Rukia hanya menggangguk saja ketika kekasihnya sudah memutuskan hal demikian. Ya, sebenarnya untu hal yang berbau Agatha Christie, Ichigo sedikit 'berlebihan' mengingat ia sangat menggilai koleksi dari Agatha Christie. Maka dari itu Rukia sedikit tidak percaya jika Ichigo rela menyumbangkan salah satu koleksinya yang berharga itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita letakkan _paper bag_ di tempat gantungan baju yang terdapat di belakang pintu itu. Kita akan berkencan di sini setiap minggu pagi dan kita lihat apa yang mereka tulis. Deal?"

Ichigo sedikit cemberut dan memprotes ucapan kencan itu di tempat romantis, bukan di toilet. Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu sedikit mengacuhkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan maut khas Rukia. "Kencan kok di toilet, kalau orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita kan repot?" ucap Ichigo sedikit ngambek.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Ia ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang seperti apa. "Yang terpenting kita tidak seperti tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ichi."

"Huh, ya sudah, aku mengalah. Tapi ingat, hanya jika ada kesempatan kita kesini. Jika tiap minggu kemari, aku tidak janji," kata Ichigo akhirnya luluh.

"Oke-oke. Aku mengerti Ichi."

 **End of flashback**

.

.

To be continued

...

Fic gaje untuk mengisi 15 hari kedepan '15 days to 26 years'... hahhahaha... entahlah, terpikirkan buat ngisi waktu selama 16 hari. Hal-hal yang pengen saya lakuin selama 16 hari. Hal konyol, gokil,atau keributan entahlah.. selama 15 hari pengennya happy aja.. 15 hari pertama saya buka dengan publish fic ini. sekian curcolnya.

Oya, sebelumnya nonton filmnya dulu ya. Bagus kok. Inspiratif sekali filmnya. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya... next chapter, akan ada orang-orang yang mengisi buku yang Ichigo dan Rukia sediakan. See u


	2. Chapter 2

**TOILET**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Pairing : Rukia K, Ichigo K dan masih banyak lagi chara di sini.**

 **Genre : Romance &Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, TYPOS,OOC, GAJE and many more gaje**

 **Summarry : Curhat di toilet? Santai di toilet? Toilet penghilang stres? Apa jadinya jika Toilet adalah tempat untuk bersantai dan curhat sekaligus penghilang stres? Mereka akan membuktikannya.**

 **A/N** : Fic ini terinspirasi dari film pendek dari Jepang yang berjudul Sakura Toilet. Special fic saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman yang selama ini mendukung dan memberi semangat. Love u...

 **Karakura Park, satu minggu kemudian**

Seorang pria berbalut jas dan sepatu vantofel kerja nampak sedang frustasi akibat rutinitas yang ia hadapi saat ini. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, nama pria itu. Ia merupakan seorang CEO dari perusahaan otomotif terkenal. Kharismanya sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses, tampan dan terkenal mampu menyaingi pamor seperti Brad Pitt. Ya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques memang seorang yang menawan, namun di balik kesempurnaan sosoknya yang tampan dan berkharisma, ada sisi lain yang tidak banyak orang ketahui bahwa ia adalah seorang _enochlophobia_ atau takut pada kerumunan orang.

Grimmjow sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mengalami phobia tersebut, yang jelas ketika ia mendekati sebuah kerumunan orang, ia sering merasa pusing bahkan pingsan. Benar-benar Grimmjow bahkan terkadang frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, ia berusaha menahan mati-matian menahan pusing akibat melihat kumpulan orang yang merupakan karyawannya sedang rapat di ruangannya. Akibatnya, tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai setelah beberapa saat ia dikelilingi kerumunan karyawannya.

Dan disinilah Grimmjow menenangkan pikirannya. Berada di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari lingkungan perusahaanya, membuat dirinya merasa tenang, terlebih, taman ini tidak terlalu ramai. Tempat yang cocok untuk Grimmjow yang ingin sekali melarikan diri dari rutinitasnya di depan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung.

Grimmjow kemudian berjalan ke arah lain dari taman itu. Matanya menangkap dua bilik toilet di sudut lain taman itu. Ia lantas segera berjalan mendekati bilik toilet pria dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

Brakkk

Suara pintu toilet itu berdebam keras ketika Grimmjow menutupnya sedikit kelewat keras. Grimmjow kemudian segera mengunci pintu tersebut dan ia duduk di itu kloset.

"Apa ini?" gumam Grimmjow penasaran. Grimmjow kemudian membaca note yang tertera di _paper bag_ itu. Ia tampak tersenyum. 'Konyol sekali orang yang menuliskan pesan ini,' batin mengejek. Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia lantas membuka _paper bag_ berwarna hitamyang berisi handphone model lama tipe Nokia 2600, power bank, buku sketsa, bolpoin, jam tangan, rubik serta sebuah novel misteri karya Agatha Christie. Oke, pikiran pria bertubuh jangkung ini melayang jauh membayangkan hal semacam ini berada di toilet pria.

Grimmjow lantas memperhatikan bagian lain dari toilet ini. Begitu buruk itulah yang ia pikirkan pertama kali. Karena tulisan di dinding inilah yang sebenarnya dapat merusak keindahan. "Pantas saja ada _note_ seperti ini, rupanya ia sependapat denganku bahwa toilet ini kacau," ucap Grimmjow bermonolog.

Grimmjow masih setia memandangi _note_ itu dan berpikir apa maksud dari orang yang membuat tulisan tersebut. 'Orang yang menaruh benda ini mungkin sedikit aneh,' batin Grimmjow lagi. Karena penasaran, ia lantas mengambil salah satu benda. Ia mengambil sebuah rubik untuk ia mainkan sembari buang air besar.

'Kupikir tak ada salahnya mengingat mainan masa kecil. Hmm, boleh juga idenya,' batin Grimmjow. Dengan teliti, sang CEO ini memainkan rubik di tangannya. Ia tampak bersemangat. Mungkin jika dilihat ia seperti anak-anak yang baru menemukan mainan favoritnya, tapi Grimmjow tetaplah Grimmjow yang terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakan muncul di waktu tertentu.

.

.

 **30 menit kemudian**

Byurrrr

Suara sapuan air dari dalam kloset terdengar begitu jelas. Grimmjow telah selesai dengan kegiatan buang air besarnya. Cukup lama memang, namun Grimmjow tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia kembali mengutak atik rubik yang ia mainkan setengah jam yang lalu. Ia sedikit bosan dengan hal itu. Ia kembali mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ dan mengambil bolpoin dan buku sketsa. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas halaman kosong buku sketsa tersebut.

 _Aku, GJ._

 _Aku sependapat denganmu. Menurutku toilet ini akan lebih indah dan bersih tanpa ada tulisan norak yang mereka buat. Salut dengan idemu, ku harap orang lain akan sadar tentang pentingnya menjaga kebersihan tempat umum. Rasanya aneh sekali menemukan hal lain di dalam toilet ini. Tapi aku senang, kegiatan di dalam toilet ini menjadi menyenangkan. Awalnya kupikir hanya orang yang tidak punya kerjaan saja yang mau menaruh barangnya di tempat ini. Kupikir kita sama, mempunyai masalah hingga harus mencari tempat menenangkan diri meskipun itu di toilet. Well, mungkin aku akan sering berada di tempat ini. Dan terima kasih untuk rubiknya. Mainan ini membatuku berpikir jernih dan membuat aku tenang. Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata, teman._

 _Salam kenal, R.K & I.K (Chappy want to Orange)_

 _._

 _._

Grimmjow menutup kembali catatannya. Ia lantas memasukkan rubik serta buku sketsa itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu toilet dan segera keluar dari tempat itu. Perasaan Grimmjow sudah jauh lebih baik.

Drrrtttt

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Ulqi?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada coolnya siapa lagi kalau bukan manager keuangan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari sekretarismu bahwa kau pingsan lagi? Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat." ucap seseorang dari seberang telephone.

"Memang benar, tapi saat ini aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Jangan khawatir," jawab Grimmjow meyakinkan.

"Segeralah kembali. Jangan lupa istirahat cukup," ucap sang penelpon.

"Oke."

Tut..Tut

Sambungan telephone pun terputus. Grimmjow-pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah berlama-lama di dalam toilet tanpa ada yang mengganggu. 'Sungguh itu toilet yang menyenangkan. Aku baru merasakan jika toilet akan menjadi tempat merenungku,' pikir Grimmjow.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Ichigo kali ini datang seorang diri ke taman Karakura seorang diri. Kali ini ia tidak datang bersama Rukia. Ia datang kesini juga karena Rukia memintanya untuk mengecek rencana yang ia susun beberapa minggu lalu. Ichigo kemudian masuk di bilik toilet pria yang minggu lalu ia tandai bersama Rukia. Rukia sendiri ingin sekali ikut bersama Ichigo ketaman, namun lantaran ia sedang terserang demam maka dengan terpaksa ia menyuruh Ichigo datang seorang diri untuk memantau rencana minggu lalu.

Brakk

Pintu terbuka sedikit kasar. Maklum saja, sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri juga penasaran dengan rencan kekasihnya itu. Ia lantas buru-buru menutup pintu toilet tersebut dan memilih duduk sebentar di atas kloset di sana.

"Aman," gumam Ichigo puas. Ichigo lantas berdiri menyambar _paper bag_ itu untuk mengecek kembali barang yang ia tinggalkan. Semua masih utuh ketika ia terakhir kali meninggalkannya. Perlahan, Ichigo membuka buku sketsa kosong untuk melihat apakah para pengguna toilet ini meninggalkan jejak atau tidak. Mata Ichigo membulat ketika pada halaman pertama seseorang telah masuk ke toilet ini dan menggunakan 'fasilitas' yang Ichigo tinggalkan.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tersenyum. Ia lega, masih ada orang yang mau peduli terhadap kebersihan. Ia kemudian mengambil bolpoin dan menuliskan sesuatu dibawah _note_ dari pria berinisal GJ.

 _TO: GJ_

 _Salam kenal GJ-san. Terima kasih telah membaca serta membuka paper bag ini. Aku sungguh senang ada yang merespon pesanku. Ku pikir ide pacarku ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi nyatanya, kau datang dan merespon pesan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, kekasihku akan senang dengan hal ini._

 _Oya, kau boleh menggunakan benda yang ada di dalam paper bag semaumu jika kau merasa perlu menenangkan diri. Semoga benda yang terdapat dalam paper bag ini bisa sedikit mengurangi stres berlebihmu. Dan ku harap jika kau datang lagi kemari kau mau membantuku menghapuskan tulisan norak di dinding ini._

 _R.K & I.K (Chappy want to Orange)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued**

A/N: THANKS SO MUCHHHHHHH... MUACHHH buat minna yang bersedia mampir, meninggalkan jejak ataupun review fic ini. semoga kedepannya fic ini bs smpai finish..plakkk.. abaikan.. see u next chapt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **curcol colongan... 15 days for 26 years**

14 hari selanjutnya huntung makanan d tempat baru yaitu Ungaran. 13 hari kemarin mulai pengerjaan fic kemarin. 12 hari kemarin kuliner, mengunjungi Rangers yellow. 11 hari kemarin sibuk sama kerjaan, jahilin temen kantor. 10 hari ini, dapat gift dari temen, sama foto gokil di sela-sela kerja, posting ke Ig...hemmmm, walaupun datar di nikmati aja tiap hari yang ada. Hidup di nikmati setiap ada kesempatan, so, see u naa ka.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOILET**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Pairing : Rukia K, Ichigo K dan masih banyak lagi chara di sini.**

 **Genre : Romance &Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, TYPOS,OOC and many more gaje**

 **Summarry :** **Curhat di toilet? Santai di toilet? Toilet penghilang stres? Apa jadinya jika Toilet adalah tempat untuk bersantai dan curhat sekaligus penghilang stres? Mereka akan membuktikannya.**

 **A/N** : Fic ini terinspirasi dari film pendek dari Jepang yang berjudul Sakura Toilet. Special fic saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman yang selama ini mendukung dan memberi semangat. Love u...

 **Karakura High School**

Karakura High School atau lebih sering orang mengenal 'KHS' merupakan sekolah seni terkenal di Tokyo. Sekolah ini menonjolkan kurikulum seni di bandingkan kurikulum pada umumnya. Meskipun begitu, sekolah ini juga mengajarkan pelajaran umum. Berbicara masalah pelajaran, sekolah ini di bagi kedalam beberapa kelas tergantung talenta yang dimiliki masing-masing murid.

Terdapat kelas musik dan vokal, kelas lukis dan seni rupa, kelas olah raga dan kelas sastra. Di antara kelas yang tersedia, Rukia masuk di kelas lukis dan seni rupa sedangkan Ichigo menempati kelas sastra. Mereka berdua memang berbeda kelas, namun itu tak membuat hubungan mereka menjauh. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah galeri yang terdapat di sudut sekolah itu.

"Kau sedang baca apa Ichi?" tanya Rukia pada kekasihnya.

Ichigo melirik sebentar ke arah kekasihnya. "Hanya membaca novel yang baru ku beli kemarin. Kau mau membacanya?" tawar Ichigo.

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang membuat sketsa, Ichi."

"Coba ku lihat."

Rukia kemudian menyerahkan buku sketsa itu pada Ichigo. Secara seksama ia mengamati apa yang tergores di atas kertas putih itu. Ichigo tampak terkejut. "Kau melukisku? Sejak kapan? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya saat kau sibuk dengan novelmu," ucap Rukia sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Waow. Ini sungguh seperti diriku. Kau memang berbakat, mungil," puji Ichigo.

"Huh, aku ini bukan mungil _baka_." Rukia pura-pura cemberut, entah kenapa panggilan mungil sedikit membuatnya nyaman di banding dengan midget.

"Maaf deh memanggilmu mungil. Habis kau itu menggemaskan sih. Nggak tahu kenapa melihat sketsa ini aku jadi terharu," ucap Ichigo tulus.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Secara refleks, tubuhnya maju kedepan dan memeluk Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu, disaat orang lain merendahkan kemampuanku melukis, kau orang kedua yang memujiku setelah Hisana nee-chan. Terima kasih banyak, Ichi."

"Kau harus tetap bersemangat. Aku yakin kau bisa meraih mimpi yang selama ini kau rajut, Rukia-chan."

"Umm."

Keheningan sesaat terjadi ketika Rukia masih di posisi yang sama memeluk Ichigo begitu pula sebaliknya, hingga suara Ichigo memecahkan keheningan dan membuat aktivitas mereka berhenti (baca: berpelukan). "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik di toilet kemarin, Rukia."

Rukia tampak berbinar mendengar kabar menarik dari kekasihnya. Ia penasaran. Gadis beriris violet itu kemudian bertanya lagi pada Ichigo. "Wah, benarkah? Apa itu soal _paper bag_ itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ya. Aku rasa seseorang membaca pesan kita," Ichigo menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Apa dia meninggalkan jejak? Maksduku _note_ atau semacamnya, Ichi?"

"Ya, dia meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil di buku itu." Ichigo kemudian bercerita mengenai apa yang ditulis oleh orang yang sempat berada di dalam toilet itu. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu juga menjelaskan bahwa seseorang berinisial 'GJ' membuka isi _paper bag_ itu dan memainkan rubik yang Ichigo tinggalkan.

"Rasanya begitu membahagiakan ketika kita melakukan hal sepele untuk orang lainnya. Aku senang jika 'GJ' bisa meninggalkan jejak bahkan ia menggunakan rubik tersebut untuk membuatnya lebih tenang."

"Aku turut senang karena ide ini lumayan mendapat respon. Huh, aku jadi penasaran dengan toilet wanita di sana."

"Bagaimana jika kita besok ke taman itu, Rukia."

"Ide bagus."

.

.

 **Karakura park, hari yang sama**

"Maaf aku hari ini tidak bisa datang ke acara pertunanganmu," ucap seseorang gadis bertubuh sintal dari seberang sambungan telephone. Gadis itu bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck merupakan seorang model terkenal keturunan Jepang-Spanyol yang saat ini sedang berbicara via telephone pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti Nelliel," jawab sang lawan bicara.

"Semoga kau bahagia Shinji." Dalam hati yang paling dalam, Nelliel tak pernah menyangka rasa sakit hatinya ini harus ia terima. Ia tampak berusaha tegar, namun sepertinya ia sudah tak mampu menahan kerapuhannya.

"Kau juga. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena mencampakkanmu," ucap sang lawan bicara yang tak lain bernama Shinji Hirako.

"Umm, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Nelliel berusaha tegar.

"Sayonara, Nelliel."

Tut

Tut

Tut

Sambungan telephone-pun terputus. Nelliel menangis. Gadis itu bahkan belum siap kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia dan kekasihnya Shinji sebenarnya sudah berpacaran hampir lima tahun lamanya. Nelliel bahkan berencana akan melangsungkan pernikahan, namun semua rencana indah itu sekarang nyatanya hanya menjadi _history_ yang tak akan terwujud bersama Shinji. Nelliel menangisi kebodohannya.

Gadis itu perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia bermaksud mencari toilet di area Karakura park. Mata gadis itu kemudian menangkap dua bilik toilet yang menurut Nelliel berbentuk unik. Kaki jenjang berbalut heels setinggi dua belas centimeter, membawa Nelliel menuju bilik toilet wanita tersebut. Ia mengetuk pintu toilet tersebut, memastikan apakah di dalamnya ada yang menggunakan atau tidak. Beberapa saat mengetuk pintu toilet itu, Nelliel yakin di dalam tak ada orang. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam toilet untuk merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang kusut.

Brakk

Pintu toilet di tutup oleh Nelliel. Ia tak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut. Memastikan pintu itu terkunci, ia lantas mengambil cermin kecil yang ia selalu bawa dari dalam tasnya.

"Duh, cerminku mana ya? Apa tadi ketinggalan di studio?" gerutu Nelliel.

Lama mencari, cermin di dalam tas Nelliel tak kunjung ketemu meski isi dalam tas telah ia keluarkan. "Arrrgghh, kenapa bisa lupa dengan benda pusaka itu sih. Sial!" umpat Nelliel kesal. Bagi Nelliel cermin kecil itu merupakan pusaka yang wajib ia bawa. Ia frustasi karena tidak menemukan benda kesayangannya.

Nelliel kemudian duduk di atas toilet dengan tubuh lemasnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu ia memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan tasnya pada gantungan dibelakang pintu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Nelliel heran. Ia kemudian membaca _note_ itu. Senyum tipis tak bisa Nelliel hindari ketika membaca _note_ tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian membuka _paper bag_ itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan isi di dalam _paper bag._ Mata Nelliel tampak berbinar ketika menemukan sebuah cermin di dalamnya.

"Wah, senangnya ada cermin," ungkap Nelliel lega. Ia pun segera bercermin dan merapikan riasan wajahnya dengan telaten. Nelliel sangat bersyukur menemukan benda tersebut, setidaknya perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

Selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit Nelliel memandangi cermin sambil merapikan _make up_ -nya, gadis cantik itupun selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Hendak memasukkan kembali ke dalam cermin itu, Nelliel tampak sedikit ragu. Ia lagi-lagi bercermin untuk sekian kalinya. Nelliel memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin itu. Seolah tersihir, Nelliel sempat bergumam beberapa saat. "Aku ini cantik, seorang model dan otakku jenius serta di bekali kekayaan yang melimpah, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku Shinji?" ucap Nelliel bermonolog.

Nelliel kembali terdiam. Dirinya seolah tersadar mengenai beberapa hal yang baru ia sadari. Ia memang cantik, namun justru itu yang menjadi masalah. Ia sering di lirik pria lain karena penampilannya dan Shinji tak suka akan hal itu, tapi justru Nelliel mengabaikan perasaan Shinji. Ia seorang model, terkenal dan juga buruan _paparazi._ Nelliel suka ketenaran dan popularitas namun Shinji beranggapan bahwa hidup bukan untuk memperoleh ketenaran dan popularitas semata. Nelliel dan Shinji jelas berbeda misi.

Dari segi kekayaan, Shinji memang kalah jauh di bandingkan dengan Nelliel, tapi Shinji tidak pantang menyerah untuk memberikan apapun pada Nelliel namun justru terkadang Nelliel berlebihan dalam memperlakukan seorang Shinji. Harga diri Shinji yang terlalu tinggi bahkan membuatnya harus menolak secara tegas mengenai tawaran menjadi model yang jarang orang lain bisa dapatkan. Selama ini memang Shinji selalu mendukung karirnya dari nol, namun ia tidak berpikir sedikitpun mengenai dunia model karena itu bukan jati dirinya.

Gadis itu kembali terduduk lemas. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan sebagian jati dirinya ketika ia mulai menjajaki dunia _modelling_. Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Shinji akhirnya menyerah padanya. Bagaimana tidak menyerah, lamaran menikah dari Shinji selalu ia tanggapi dengan lelucon. Selama berpacaran hampir lima tahun, Shinji sering sekali mengajak Nelliel untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dan lagi-lagi Nelliel beralasan bahwa kontrak kerjanya belum berakhir.

Shinji putus asa, ia akhirnya memutuskan hubungan yang terjalin hampir lima tahun itu tepat pada hari ulang tahun Nelliel yang ke dua puluh lima. Nelliel terpukul namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Shinji hanya mengatakan dunianya dengan dunia Nelliel berbeda.

' _Mungkin karena aku berubah ya, Shin? Maafkan aku baru menyadarinya, Shin,'_ batin Nelliel. Puas merenungkan kesalahannya, Nelliel kemudian memasukkan cermin tersebut ke dalam _paper bag_ itu. Mata Nelliel kemudian beralih pada sebuah buku dan sebuah bolpoin. Nelliel membuka halaman pertama pada buku itu. Ia membaca sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya tersenyum. _'Aku sengaja mengecat dinding ini supaya tampak bersih. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah di ingatkan untuk tetap menjaga kebersihan.'_

"Huh, tidak disebutkan namanya. Ya sudah aku akan tulis di halaman selanjutnya," ucap Nelliel cuek. Gadis itu kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di halaman kedua.

' _NailArt'_

 _Salam kenal. Panggil saja aku 'NailArt'. Aku seorang model. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada cermin yang anda sediakan di dalam paper bag ini. Cermin ini cermin biasa, tapi aku rasa cermin ini punya kekuatan magis di dalamnya, hahhahah.. bercanda. Tapi memang benar, melihat bayang sendiri di cermin ini aku jadi tahu bahwa aku telah kehilangan sosok jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus terpaksa meninggalkanku karena hal ini. Aku sangat menyesal. Jika saja aku tidak berubah, mungkin pacarku tidak akan menikahi orang lain._

 _Oya, dalam note yang anda tulis itu mengatakan bahwa dinding ini kotor, tapi yang aku lihat sekarang dinding toilet ini bersih. Apa anda yang membersihkannya? Atau mungkin oranglain? Oh, yang pasti aku jadi betah berlama-lama disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas cermin yang anda sediakan, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi diri sendiri dan lebih peduli terhadap perasaan orang lain. Sampai jumpa._

Nelliel kemudian menutup bukunya. Ia meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke tempat asalnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berdiri mengambil tas. Sebelum membuka pintu toilet, Nelliel menarik nafas panjang lalu ia keluarkan perlahan. Nelliel tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Sesuai rencana, Rukia dan Ichigo datang ke Karakura Park. Rukia dan Ichigo secara bersamaan masuk ke dalam bilik toilet sesuai dengan gender. Rukia dan Ichigo terlihat takjub. Toilet ini telah berubah dari yang terakhir mereka kunjungi. Sungguh bersih dan terlihat ada beberapa benda yang bertambah di bagian sudut toilet tersebut.

Senyum merekah tampak dari wajah Ichigo dan Rukia meskipun keduanya tak bisa saling memandang satu sama lain akibat dinding pembatas itu. Dari dalam kedua toilet tersebut, Ichigo dan Rukia masing-masing membuka _paper bag._ Semua benda yang mereka tinggalkan masih lengkap, hanya saja buku yang mereka tinggalkan sudah mulai penuh tulisan dari para pengguna toilet.

Baik Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan duduk di atas toilet tersebut. Mereka membaca catatan yang di tinggalkan. Mereka senang, ada yang peduli pada toilet itu. Mereka juga membaca beberapa curhatan-curhatan yang diyakini di tulis oleh pengguna toilet ini kala mereka membaca _note_ yang mereka tempel.

Rukia bahkan sampai terbengong-bengong membaca curhatan itu. Pasalnya ada beberapa curhatan yang terkadang membuat dia _shock_. Lain Rukia, lain juga Ichigo. Ia hanya tersimpul geli menatap tulisan di depannya. Sungguh ini lebih menarik di bandingkan membuat karya tulis.

Puas dengan berlama-lama di dalam toilet, Rukia segera mengirim pesan singkatnya pada kekasihnya untuk segera keluar.

.

.

"Tadi itu sungguh menyenangkan. Aku tak menyangka toilet itu akan bersih seperti itu, di tambah lagi ada vas bunga. Siapapun yang membawanya aku sangat berterima kasih, Ichi."

"Ya, ada banyak perubahan yang drastis yang terjadi pada toilet itu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengisi buku itu."

Rukia tersenyum. Ia pun juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. "Semoga saja, Ichi."

"Nah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi, midget."

DUAGHHH

"Arrrrghh sakit!"

Rukia puas menendang kaki kekasihnya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Poor Ichigo.

.

.

To be contiuned

A/N: oke, saya akan njelasin bagian ini. Porsi Ichiruki disini 50:50 dengan tokoh yang akan saya ceritakan dalam hal ini pengguna toilet.

Saya sengaja menampilkan Nelliel dan Grimmjow di dua chapter ini. Alasannya ini akan menjadi awal mereka bertemu. Sebaliknya, ada tokoh lain yang sengaja nggak saya pasangin alias tokoh tunggal.

Oya, saya tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail barang yang di gunakan para tokoh saat berada di dalam toilet. Intinya, merekalah sendiri yang akan menggunakan barang apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk mengisi waktu senggang mereka di toilet.

Ichiruki disini masuk ke toilet sesuai gender lho. hahahha.. bukan satu toilet di masukin 2 orang. heheh

Well, thanks udah mau nyempetin baca fic gaje ini.

.

.

.

Balesan yang belum log ini. yang udah log in lwt PM ya, hehhe

 **Uki:** thanks so much uki dah RnR... iya ini terinspirasi dari film toilet sakura, film pendek dari jepang. Ini sudah update.

 **Guest:** thanks so much udah mampir..hehhe, tentunya meninggalkan jejak juga. 50:50 gabungan antara Ichiruki dan pengguna toilet. Oh, itu makasih sudah di ingetin. Saya akan berusaha tonjolin sisi romance ichirukinya ya mungkin dengan romance ala mereka. Hehehe

.

.

.

Curcol gaje.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Misi membahagiakan diri sendiri. Heheh... hari ke 9 sampai hari ke7 di lalui dengan normal seperti biasa. Sampe hari ke 6 sakit. Baru sembuh setelah empat hari bed rest. Dan akhirnya sampai hari ini tepatnya pas ulang tahun, Alhamdulillah sehat. Terima kasih untuk ucapannya Minna. I love you.


End file.
